Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for implementing automatic payer authentication.
Related Art
With the popularity of electronic commerce (e-commerce), many payments are made electronically. In particular, unmanned payment stations, such as payment kiosks, gas pumps at gas stations, toll road payment booths, ticket counters, and the like, at which no personnel is present to accept payments from customers are becoming more common. A customer may use coins, cash, or credit card to make payments at these unmanned payment stations. Typically, the unmanned payment station requires certain authentication from the customer to make payments using credit cards. For example, a customer may need to swipe a credit card and enter certain user ID and/or password to be authenticated. Thus, the authentication process may be cumbersome and inconvenient for the customer.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.